This invention relates to improvements in bag construction, and is more particularly concerned with bags formed from extruded plastic material, sometimes referred to as plastic film, and especially suitable for reclosable bags which are adapted to be initially hermetically sealed, and which after being opened are reclosable, and especially such bags having funnel means to facilitate pouring discrete material contents from the bags.
Bags for pourable contents, whether liquid or particulate, and equipped with funnels are described in some detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,030, which to any extent necessary is incorporated herein by reference. In that patent, the funnels are formed by doubling over sheet material, securing the free-margins of the material to bag body sheet material, folding back the bag body material and sealing the folded over funnel material along a zig-zag line and separating scrap material along that line so that when the joined bag body and funnel material is separated along transverse lines between the generally triangular funnel pockets into individual bags, the funnel pockets may be directed inwardly within the bags. When it is desired to pour a pourable contents from a bag, the funnel pocket is everted, and the tips of the funnel portions snipped off to permit pouring.
Funnel bags made according to the disclosure of the aforesaid patent involved considerable waste of trimmed off material which must be factored into the cost of the bags.